Diario de una neófita
by BreeLunaticaWay
Summary: Idea loca qe se me ocurrió! Ojala les gusta   Summary: Bree consigue vivir de los Vulturis, qe sucederá cuando comience a vivir con los Cullens? Y si Riley también vive? Y si vuelve Diego? ENTREN Y LEAN!


**Diario de una neófita**

**Llegando con los ojos amarillos**

Todavía no me creía que la encapuchada, que supuestamente se llamaba Jane, me hubiese dejado viva. Los ojos amarillos seguían en su ordenada formación, más ordenada que la que había visto antes en nuestro "aquelarre" -¿qué podría decir? Nunca habíamos podido estar todos tan ordenados y tranquilos como lo estaban los ojos amarillos ahora.- Aún observaba el espacio cuando el de pelo cobrizo, él que creí que había vengado la muerte de Diego, llegó junto a Riley.

-¿Qué?- musité aún sin creer que ese asesino siguiera con vida.

Me puse en posición de ataque sin pensarlo dos veces, pero el otro rubio –el que se llamaba Jasper, creo- me agarró de la cintura haciendo que en vez de lanzarme sobre Riley para quitarle su hueca cabeza, cayera con el ser más torpe del universo.

-Ha dicho que se arrepiente de todo- me susurró el rubio mientras yo aún tenía mi cara enterrada en la tierra.

No sabía si decirle que se fuera al carajo, que Riley nunca cambiaría que siempre el mismo tipo que mató a su mejor amigo, porque la estúpida de su novia se lo había pedido o quedarme calladita y esperar que el de cabello cobrizo, que estaba como su guardián, fuera algo inteligente y le arrancará la cabeza el mismo.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?- preguntó Jasper.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?- me interrumpió.

-Siento lo que tú sientes, Bree.- Jasper, que antes se había visto demasiado aterrador para mi gusto, me dedicó una sonrisa.

El silencio me inundó.

Carlisle estaba junto a Riley pegándole el brazo y la pierna. Nunca había visto a Riley con ese semblante, como de chico bueno, arrepentido y hasta algo humillado.

-Lo odio, porque mató al único chico que creo que he amado.- No estoy segura si de verdad el sentimiento que tenía por Diego era amor, pero se parecía mucho a los sentimientos que había tenido muchos de los personajes de mis libros.

Sentí la mirada de Jasper pegada en mi cabeza –hace unos minutos me había levantado- mientras que yo seguía fulminando con la mirada a Riley.

Carlisle reunió a todos los ojos amarillos y los llevó hacia una casa, o mejor dicho mansión, con grandes ventanales transparentes, desde mi posición se podría decir que había una gran escalera de caracol, muchos muebles de madera minuciosamente pulidos y lujosos autos en el garage.

Silenciosamente, todos entraron a la enorme casa.

-Tengo que ir con Jacob- profirió la única humana entre todos nosotros.

"_Autocontrol, Bree, autocontrol" _me repitió mi mente al sentir aún la sangre fresca que ella tenía en el antebrazo. Me tapé la nariz con el antebrazo, no quería quedar mal con este aquelarre que había sido tan generoso conmigo y con el idiota de Riley.

El de pelo cobrizo besó a la chica sin crear ese sonidito parecido al choque de dos piedras que tan bien recordaba de los besos de Victoria y Riley o los míos con Diego. Ahora que recordaba esa última noche que estuve con Diego, mi ira hacia Riley crecía y nuevamente me puse en posición de ataque.

-¿Quieres golpearte nuevamente con el suelo?- me preguntó Jasper señalando el pulido piso de madera.

-No…-murmuré nuevamente rodando los ojos.

"_Espera que no se den cuenta y te cortaré la cabeza, Riley." _

Edward bufó y rodó los ojos.

-No digas nada- proferí secamente cruzándome de brazos.

Edward rió y sacó las llaves de uno de los tantos autos que guardaban en el espacioso garage, antes de salir acompañado de la humana y Carlisle a ver a ese tal Jacob.

-¡Esta bien!- comenzó hablar otra chica de larga cabellera rubia, piel nívea, de delgada figura, en fin, que parecía a una de esas chicas que salen en las revistas de modas, esas que todos mueren por ser ellas, aunque su vida sólo sea basada en vomitar todo lo que han comido desde su nacimiento y drogarse hasta ver unicornios rosados. -¿Qué haremos con los nuevos?- preguntó alzando una de sus perfectas cejas negras.

Jasper me tomo por los hombros y dijo firmemente:

-Quiero que ella sea mi hija.

Mire al rubio vampiro y sonreí. No sé porque me daba tanta confianza ese extraño que me quería como hija, sólo sabía que algo me gritaba que era buena persona, que no era como Riley o Victoria o mis propios padres.

-Shit, yo también la quería como hija, Jasper- rió la rubia que había dejado esa faceta de la mala de la película después de que la humana se había ido.

-Ahora sólo falta que ella diga lo que quiere- profirió Esme poniéndose junto a la rubia.

Sólo sonreí en afirmativa.

-Sí…- murmuré aún sonriente mirando a mi, ahora, padre.

Jasper volvió a sonreír y una pequeña chica, de cabello negro, con puntas apuntando a diferentes direcciones, vestida elegantemente con un vestido morado hasta la rodilla.

-Soy Alice- se presentó.-Seré tu mamá.- Estiró su mano y sin dudarlo dos veces respondí el saludo.

-Bree Tanner- murmuré y volví a sonreír.

-¡Mamá!- oí gritar a una chica y de inmediato salió una chica con larga cabellera rubia junto a otras dos chicas. Una de piel tostada, cabello castaño, largo y liso, delgada figura, vestida con unos jeans y una playera roja. La otra chica era algo más pequeña, de cabello cobrizo, ojos castaño chocolate, vestida con un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla.

-¡Mamá!- gritó otra, creo que era la de tez tostada.

-¿Qué paso, Katherine?- dijo Alice acercándose a la chica.

-Mamá, creí que les había pasado algo- profirió la chica antes de tomarme atención.- ¿Y ella?- me señaló.

-Ma', mira me quebré una uña- dijo la chica rubia a la que también quería ser mi madre.

-Tiff, sabes que con algo de ponzoña se te arregla- oí decir a la rubia.

-Pero, ma', nunca me va a quedar como antes- sollozó la chica haciendo un puchero.

Me puse algo nerviosa al sentir la mirada de las chicas sobre mí. Me sentía tan pequeña entre un mundo de gigante.

-Ella…-Jasper habló-es tu nueva hermanita, Katherine.- Las chicas me vieron.

-¡Pero mira que mona es!- profirió la rubia con la uña rota. –Cinco segundos…- corrió los más rápido que podía y volvió con su uña perfectamente pegada. –Tiffany Cullen.- Estiro una de sus manos en señal de saludo.

Miré a Jasper, quien afirmó con la cabeza, y contesté el saludo de la chica.

-Bree Tanner- volví a decir como por segunda o tercera vez en el día.

La segunda chica se acercó con una cara de poco amigos. Bueno, a nadie le gusta que del día a la mañana te digan que tienes una hermana que, para colmo, es de una de las del ejército que hizo una fulana para matar a tu familia.

-Katherine…Cullen.- Estiró su mano imitando el gesto que había echo su… ¿prima?

A la tercera chica, a la que no le había prestado mucha atención, llegó saltarina hasta a mi lado.

-Nessie Cullen, seré tu prima.- Sonrió.

No sabía si debería darme miedo o contagiarme de la alegría que irradiaba aquella chica, pero era extraña su forma de ser. Era demasiado alegre para mi gusto, después de vivir tres meses con sanguijuelas como Raoul o Kristie todo es demasiado alegre para ti.

-Bueno, ahora serás Bree Cullen- profirió Jasper aún afirmando mis hombros.

-Bree Hale Cullen- le corrigió Alice con cierto tono cantarín.

No había considerado cambiar mi apellido, aunque siendo una de las tantas desaparecidas en Seattle, tal vez tendría que hacerlo. Tendría que olvidar todo, el entrenamiento de Riley, los malos días de maltrato junto a Michael Tanner –el que hacia llamarse mi padre- y lo peor… Los días junto a Diego. No estaba segura, no quería olvidar aquel día junto a él. Aquellos dulces besos y menos el loco club de ninjas.

Sabía que ellos esperaban alguna respuesta de mi parte, pero ¿qué podría responder? ¡Adelante! Háganme olvidar aquellos días, en los cuales el idiota de Riley nos torturó en su casa en mitad de la nada.

De nuevo sonreí, no quería verme amargada en mitad de tanta felicidad. Ahora sentía la falta de Fred, la falta de su apestoso escudo que nos volvía invisible a los dos. No me gustaba que tantas personas me miraran.

-Gracias- musité luego de un largo silencio.

-Ven, te presentaré la que será tu habitación- dijo Alice tan alegre como Nessie.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó junto a la escalera de caracol, que antes había visto, y me llevó hasta el último piso.

-Bienvenida, pequeña.- Abrió la puerta del cuarto al final del pasillo y creo que me daría algún tic nervioso de ver tantas cosas rosadas. No quiero decir que no me gustase ese color, sólo que… cama rosa, paredes rosas, armario rosa, cortinas rosas, en fin todo rosa, no era demasiado agradable. Además, ¿para qué demonios necesitaba una cama si técnicamente no dormía? Vale, después le preguntaría a Jasper, digo, a mi padre.

-Que bonita- dije.

-¡Ay! Sabía que te iba a gustar.- Comenzó a saltar como una bailarina de ballet.

Entré al cuarto y caminé mirando cada detalle. Había una bellísima escultura de crista de una bailarina. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que alguna vez soñé con ser una gran bailarina de ballet? Reí aún mirando la escultura.

-Alice, ¿dónde están las toallas?- dijo una vocecilla que tanto odiaba.

-Están abajo, Rosalie sabe donde- respondió la duendecilla señalando a la escalera.

Y de nuevo me dio el coraje de saltarle encima y sacarle la cabeza, pero nadie podría negar que se veía guapo sin camisa. Me mordí el labio algo nerviosa, nunca había visto a un chico…así. Diego era guapo, más que Riley, pero siempre usaba su camisa. Nunca me imaginaría a Diego sin camisa y tan…emm… ¿sexy?

-Gracias, Alice.- Me echó una miradita y sonrió.

Ese chico, algún día me las pagaría por haber matado al que llamaba ser amigo. Tomé la figurilla de la bailarina y me senté en la cama. Alice se acercó y acarició mi larga cabellera.

-Algún día serás una gran bailarina, hija.

La abracé, no recordaba haberme sentido tan querida de viva y mucho menos en los primeros días de muerta.

-Gracias, mamá.- Sentí que Alice se emocionó cuando me escuchó decirle. "mamá" por primera vez.

-De nada, hija- dijo aún algo emocionada.-Bueno, déjame ir a cambiar que soy la única que ahora parece maraña despeinada y fuera de moda.- Rió y me dejó sola en mi enorme y rosa habitación.

Mire el reloj, se me habían pasado volando los minutos, me acorde de Fred y la promesa que le había dado.

-Oh, mierda.- Corrí por mi habitación, tomé una peineta y desenrede un par de nudos que tenía en mi cabello. –Fred, Fred, Fred- repetí.

¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Escapar o preguntar si podía ir? No, Riley sabría que Fred que había huido, que su "chico especial" había sido cobarde y lo más probable era que me siguiera y lo matará frente a mis ojos. Seria mejor la huída.

Escribí una carta en menos de dos segundos.

"_Padres:_

_Ya vuelvo, sólo fui a darme una vuelta por Seattle a buscar unos libros muy queridos por mi persona. No se preocupen, volveré._

_Besos_

_Bree."_

Salté por la ventana y corrí a mil por hora hacía Riley Park. Apenas llegué rebusqué una cabeza rubia entre la multitud. Choqué con una pared o eso creía yo.

-Lo siento- dijo la supuesta pared.

Un olor apestoso hizo que me verdaderas nauseas. Y la supuesta pared se volvió en un chico pálido y rubio, de no más de unos 17 años.

-¡Fred!- chillé emocionada.

No estaba acostumbrada a hablarle tanto, pero esta tan feliz de verle que hasta lo abracé.

-Bree- susurró y respondió mi abrazo.-Pero, ¿y Diego?- No sé si mi cara le dijo todo lo que sentía con el sólo que nombren su nombre.-Oh…

-Riley lo mató.- Me abrazó más fuerte y comencé a sollozar.

-Ya, Bree, tranquila.- Acarició mi cabello y besó mi cabeza.- Ya, tranquila-repitió.

Deje de sollozar, que llorará como magdalena no me serviría a que él volviera a "respirar".

-Entonces, ¿vamos?- profirió de la nada.

-¿Qué?

-Lejos de Riley, ya sabes- siguió.

-Oh… No, puedo.- Me miró impactado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te acuerdas de los ojos amarillos?- Afirmó con la cabeza. –Me adoptaron.

No se lo podía creer.

-Lo sé, es raro, pero ellos no son malos, son buenos- dije a mi defensa.-También adoptaron a Riley- agregué.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- Alzó una ceja sin creer ninguna de las palabras que salía por mi boca.

-Tampoco lo creí cuando lo vi, aún con su cabeza sobre los hombros- bufé.

-Yo que tú le hubiese sacado la cabeza yo mismo- rió.

Nos habíamos sentado en una de las bancas que había por el parque.

-Eso iba a hacer, pero Jasper me detuvo.

-¿Jasper?

-Mi papá.

-Oh.

No tenía recuerdo de haber hablado tanto con Fred, más bien sólo me acordaba de haber escuchado su voz la noche en que nos despedimos.

Me preguntaba por qué ninguno de los humanos que pasaba a nuestro lado se daba cuenta de nuestros ojos rojos o de lo pálido que éramos o de las estupideces que hablábamos.

Mire el reloj de una tienda. La ocho menos veinte, habían pasado unas dos horas desde que me había escapado a donde Fred. Ya debería tener algo preocupados a mis padres o a la mayoría de los ojos amarillos.

-Debo irme- le anuncié.

Fred me abrazó.

-Te espero en un mes más, acá mismo, ¿lo oíste?- me anunció antes de reír.

-Prometo.- Sonreí para mi misma antes de irme caminando lo más lento que podía como si fuera toda una humana.

A mi regreso, entre por la puerta de cristal o por la ventana, acompañada de más de unos diez libros que había recuperado de la última casa en la que habíamos estado.

-¡Jovencita, ¿dónde haz estado?- chilló Alice más que molesta.

-¿Yo?- Me señale con el dedo pulgar y miré hacia atrás en busca de alguien más que puede haber llegado conmigo.

-¡Claro, que tú, Bree!- gritó Alice.

-Cariño, ya cálmate- dijo mi padre abrazándola.

Me acerqué a Katherine y murmuré un: "¿Qué paso?"

-Cuando leyeron la nota que dejaste, mamá se alteró. Riley fue a buscarte, pero al volver dijo que se había topado con los Vulturis, que tu olor se habían confundido con el de ellos y que lo más seguro era que te estuvieran siguiendo.- De inmediato pensé en Fred y si de verdad me seguían, le encontrarían y hasta podrían matarlo.-Creían que te habían matado- terminó de hablar mi hermana.

Estaba en shock, no sólo porque se habían preocupado por mí por primera vez, sino porque los Vulturis seguían cerca y aún podrían matarme si a la que llamaban Jane le daba la gana.

Miré a Alice, la última vez que recordaba que alguien se había preocupado de esa manera de mí, había sido a mi mamá cuando tenía cinco años y pasaba raspándome las rodillas. Quería llorar. Me acerqué y abracé a mi, ahora, madre.

-Lo siento, pero si te decía que iba a ir a juntar con un amigo Riley podía seguirme y también matarlo- sollocé.

-¿También?- reparó la rubia que aún no sabía su nombre.

-Rosalie- se rió Edward.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rosalie de nuevo con su traje de la mala de la película.

-No sabía como te llamabas.- Edward me señaló.

-Ah- murmuró.-Bueno, ¿cómo también?

Miré a Riley, apretando más el abrazo que tenía con Alice.

-Mató a Diego, no quería que matará a Fred también.- Escondí mi cara de todos los demás y comencé a sollozar. No había podido llorar la muerte de Diego y al parecer tampoco podía llorar.

Sentí los protectores brazos de mi mamá rodearme y una rara onda de tristeza embargó a la mansión.

No quería sentirme triste, quería borrar esa etapa de mi vida. Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿no? No era fácil. Ni para mí, ni para Riley, creo.

Observé al neófito que estaba apoyado en una pared mirando hacia la oscuridad a través de ese enorme ventanal. Me pregunté, ¿qué estaría pensando?, ¿qué sentiría? Nunca lo sabría, a lo menos que…

-No, yo no abriré mi boca.- Edward se tapó la boca y se fue en dirección a una de las tantas habitaciones que había en tamaña mansión.

Rodé los ojos, acto que hizo reír a mis ahora primas.

-Bueno, ya son las diez, chicas- advirtió Rosalie.

¿Eh? ¿Y de qué importaba la hora si no dormíamos? Aún pensaba eso cuando era técnicamente arrastrada por Cat (Katherine), Tiffany y Nessie hacia una de las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¿Eh?- repetí ahora a viva voz.

-A esta hora nuestros padres hacen tiki-tiki.- Alcé una ceja sin entender de que hablaban.

-Que hacen bebés- explicó Cat.

-Oh.- suspiré -¿Por qué lo llamaron "tiki-tiki"? – pregunté divertida con el nombre.

Cat río y Tiffany se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar con la explicación.

-¡Fácil! Porque fue una ocurrencia del momento- río Tiffany.

Reí divertida.

Eran demasiado graciosas, en especial Tiffany, ayudaban a apaciguar esa onda de amor que se sentía –tendría que preguntarle a mi papá sobre eso de los sentimientos- mientras la pobre Nessie intentaba dormir y nosotras no escuchar aquellos ruiditos que se escuchaban desde casi todas partes.


End file.
